


A Thief Teaching a Thief

by brightephemera



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Gen, Puzzles, rogues - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Nameless studies a thief's arts with Annah.





	A Thief Teaching a Thief

Nameless thanked the storekeeper and strolled out into the light, tossing the puzzle box from hand to broad scarred hand. Around him Sigil seethed: a truly organic latticework of towers and walls standing in one long arch above brightly clad couriers, towering Mercykiller guards, demons, constructs, mages of immaculate haberdashery and thieves of unremarkable-looking millinery, crowds pushing and pulling…

…and opening between him and the leather-clad tiefling who managed to look him in the eye from a foot shorter.

She eyed the puzzle box and then him. “What’s this, then?”

“Question,” he said. “If I asked you to teach me a little about dismantling traps. Would you?”

“If ye asked with a little jink. Give it here. Yeh want this open?”

He tossed it once more and handed it over. “I don’t even see where to start.”

She gripped and examined. On a whim he pulled a coin from his purse. “Here.” he flicked it at her.

Her reflexes were as sharp as his. She caught it and, muttering, touched it to a recess on the box. It clicked and two sides folded open.

“Lucky guess,” she said disdainfully, and turned it over again. “See this switch? Yeh tetch it.”

Nameless took the box back. He tapped the switch and threw the whole thing airborne while a wickedly shining blade sprang free. He caught the result and, seeing a new release now, pushed that. In a heady succession of seconds he opened, unfolded, dodged, suppressed, twisted and unscrewed until a little golden ball rolled out from the center. It reminded Nameless of something he couldn’t yet grasp. He suddenly wanted to wrap it back up again. The darkness was where it belonged.

Annah watched with wide eyes. “Faugh!” she said, and made a sign over her heart. “How did yeh do that, then?”

The darkness followed close now. “I think I’m the one who made it.”

She rolled her eyes. “That never gets less weird.”

“Tell me about it. Want to know how I put it together?”

She stuck out her tongue. “Nae. Ye’re the wannabe thief, remember?”


End file.
